Progression
by StormOfTheNorth
Summary: Rita's sick of being treated like a kid. Yuri's sick of treating her like a kid. Yurita.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ...Soooo I got sick of waiting for another M-rated Yurita. This is my first lemon and I don't claim to have too much experience (eheehh) so forgive some weirdnesses. Kids, turn away now = =;;**

**Anyway. There should be more YurixRita lemons. Seriously, people.**

**DISCLAIMER: ToV still ain't mine :\**

* * *

><p>When she approached him he wasn't surprised. Like he knew all along, somewhere in the back of his mind, that she would one day want more than what she had; what she was given.<p>

Yuri had watched over the mage girl, watched over _everyone_, but who was there to judge if he happened to watch her just a little bit more closely.

He wasn't a man to ponder and linger on feelings. They click or they don't, and people move on. _Life_ goes on. And there would always be monsters to hack and slash and tear, and he would find his peace in the heat of glorious battle, and he would be content.

But Rita Mordio-

Thoughts of her made themselves comfortable in his mind just a little too _often_, and maybe his hand on her shoulder lingered just a little too _long_, and maybe, just _maybe_, his heart rate was a little too _fast_ around her presence.

She was a mana researcher and he, a member of Brave Vesperia, so their encounters were few and far between. When they did cross paths, however, he always frowned at her lack of party.

_("Isn't it dangerous to travel by yourself all the time?"_

"_You're one to talk. Besides, who do you think I am?"_

"…_Touché.")_

And he ended up accompanying her every time, without fail.

If things had stayed the way they had always been, Yuri would not have concerned himself so much, but one day she started returning his casual glances. And she never used to walk _that close _to him before. He wasn't an idiot. Yes, he had made her blush in the past, but she had never looked at him with such _interest_ before. Gradually their gazes locked more, and more, and longer, to the point where he grew uncomfortable (excited) with the tension that made him itch with unfulfilled anticipation.

He didn't know when he started avoiding her, just knew that somewhere along the line of their chance (or not) meetings, seeing her had suddenly become dangerous.

Yuri was a reckless man, but he knew his place when it came to protecting his friends. Matters of the heart were not his forte, so confrontation was out of the question. Hence, Yuri decided that a tactical retreat would be best.

_It's not running_, he argued with himself, _if you're doing it for the sake of someone else_.

So he stayed hidden from her. Carried on with his usual routine, guild missions, helping out Karol, fighting monsters. After a while, he stopped seeing and hearing about her altogether. Yuri was curious, but he got what he (thought he) wanted. And his life continued.

Days turned into weeks. Over two months passed, and there was no sign of her.

_("Yuri…"_

"_Yeah, boss?"_

"_Are you alright? You've been really out of it lately."_

"_Huh. Guess I'm just tired."_

"_That's really all it is?"_

"…"

"_You know what? You should take a break! Go back to Zaphias for a while or something."_

"_Uh… Really?"_

"_Yeah! I, Captain Karol of Brave Vesperia, hereby command you to take a temporary vacation!"_

"_Haha, alright, alright.")_

_Karol's right,_ Yuri thought as he laid back on his old bed, hands behind his head. _It's pretty nice to be back._

Yuri glanced out his window at gathering storm clouds brewing. He made a brief mental note to visit Estelle and Flynn later, before the room blurred and his eyes drifted shut.

A loud knocking woke Yuri from his slumber. Rolling over, Yuri closed his eyes again and waited for the person to leave. The knocking persisted. Yuri frowned, but still didn't get up.

"YURI LOWELL, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'M BLASTING IT RIGHT OFF!"

…Shit.

"It's open! It's open!" he shouted, scrambling to sit up, and hoping that he'd still have a door by the time his visitor was through with it.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the door creaked open without a fuss. Then he remembered that he still had to deal with his visitor, whom he recognized the minute she started speaking.

He had been in Zaphias for less than day, and the very reason he was taking a holiday in the first place had just waltzed into his room.

_Unbelieveable_, Yuri thought, shaking his head.

Yet there she was; standing in the middle of his room, fists clenched, jaw set, and a fiery determination blazing in her emerald green eyes – something that he had become so very familiar with on their world journey. The rain poured outside, flooding the streets. Vaguely, Yuri recollected the time the Aque Blastia had been stolen.

"What kind of idiot sleeps without locking their own door?"

"Uh… A cocky one?" he offered. Rita just rolled her eyes.

Yuri eyed the girl warily, eyes magnetically drawn to the way her sopping wet clothes clung to her tightly to her figure. Attempting to tear his eyes away, he tracked the tiny rivulets of water racing down and dripping off her body, collecting into a very noticeable puddle on the wooden floor.

"You _are_ planning on cleaning that up right?" Yuri said jokingly.

When Rita didn't respond, he sighed and rose from his seat on the bed, taking the few steps necessary to reach her, eyes never leaving her face.

Two years ago, she would have backed down, maybe even bolted from the room. Today she stood firm. Resolute.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, for her sake more than his. Hesitation flashed briefly, so quick, he almost missed it. But his dark eyes were trained well, and her uncertainty caused him to falter also.

"I'm seventeen now."

She said it quietly, but her voice rang clear to him above roaring elements outside. She said it like it made a difference, when it really, _really_, didn't. Painfully so. Yuri laughed, but Rita remained unfazed. Interested, Yuri awaited her next move.

It didn't come for a while. The rain let up a little, enough for Yuri to – almost – hear the (_still_) young girl's breathing. He shifted his weight onto one leg, cocking an eyebrow at her. If she thought he was going to take the initiative in this situation, she was sorely mistaken. Rita inhaled and exhaled, Yuri watching her every movement carefully. Finally, she raised a trembling hand. Yuri observed it moving towards him, before stopping it halfway with his words.

"Is something wrong?" he asked casually, face nonchalant. "This isn't like you at all."

The hand pulled back towards its owner's chest, closing into a fist. Rita's face reddened, but she still didn't put any distance between them. Yuri laughed again. He was impressed.

"What I mean is…" Yuri began, bending down enough to move his lips tauntingly close to her ear.

"Last I checked, our genius mage was the type of person who took what she wanted without hesitating, or caring about what other people thought."

Rita's eyes widened. Several tense moments passed but Rita was frozen in place. Yuri smiled at her softly. She still had a lot of growing up to do. He reached over and ruffled her hair.

That snapped her out of her reverie. Rita pushed his hand away, a familiar glare settling onto her features.

"We're not finished yet."

The smile slid off Yuri's face, as he gauged her seriously.

"…Alright."

He watched in amusement as Rita's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"But first… You look like you're freezing," Yuri noted, as he looked up and down her drenched figure. Rita shivered slightly in response. She hadn't really noticed until he mentioned it. She met his eyes, crafty smile in place.

"That's why I'm here."

Before Yuri could react to her statement, Rita closed in, pressing her wet self up against him, hands on his chest. Yuri groaned, but wrapped his arms around her anyway. He'd play nice for now. Rita smiled, burying her face into his vest appreciatively. Yuri held some of the dripping strands of her hair in his fingers, examining them with a frown.

"You're soaked… Did you really run around in this weather just to see me?"

"Mmm." Rita mumbled, not really paying attention. Yuri looked down curiously when he felt his vest being tugged to the side. He jolted when Rita suddenly placed the side of her head against his chest, above the spot where his heart was.

_Damn, her face is cold_, Yuri thought with a shiver.

"Uh… Rita? What are you…?"

"Shut up," she hissed. "I'm listening."

Bewildered, Yuri could only wait and wonder at what she had in mind. At least she was back to her old self, he thought. Subtly, he inched them nearer to his drawer, where he reached down and pulled out a towel. Gently, he patted and rubbed at her hair with it, gradually moving the towel down to her neck.

Finally Rita sighed, pulling her head away slightly.

"You're way too reckless, Yuri…" Rita muttered. She fisted the cloth of his vest. Yuri sighed, placing the towel on top of the drawer.

"If you're talking about the explosion at Ghasfarost a week ago, that wasn't my fault. Heck, I'm sure we had the thing under control. Glad to know you're keeping up with me though."

"Idiot," Rita said lowly. "But I…I'm glad you're alive."

"Huh. Didn't know you were such a sap, Rita," Yuri teased.

"Glad to see you haven't changed," Rita said, hitting his arm. The swordsman winced.

"And you're as violent as ever," he retorted. She ignored him, and idly started to trace patterns on the exposed part of his chest.

Yuri shivered again. Not entirely because her finger was cold.

"Rita… Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"Stop it." Rita said suddenly. Yuri looked at her puzzled.

"You always treat me like a kid."

"Because you are one."

"I know more than most adults do!"

"I know! I know you're smart! But you…" Yuri looked frustrated. "There are just some things you just won't understand yet."

"Then teach me!" Rita yelled. Yuri was taken aback. Surely Rita Mordio was too proud to say something like that?

"I…"

"Damn it, Yuri…"

She looked so crushed and dejected, that Yuri felt bad for her. Then again, what could he do? He should've stopped this game the minute it started. Frustrated, he wondered why he didn't. Had he really sunk that low these past couple of years? Yuri released his embrace on her, moving his hands so that he could grip her forearms.

"Rita… I…" Yuri fumbled for the right words. "You're important to me, alright? I don't… I don't want to hurt you."

Rita met his gaze, with her own blank stare. She offered a smile but Yuri could tell it was a hollow one. He grimaced.

_Ah well. Nothing you can do about it._

It still stung a little when she slowly, but firmly pushed him off her, mechanical smile still in place.

"Thanks, Yuri," Rita said, not sounding grateful at all. "I… know what you think of me."

Yuri clenched his jaw. This scenario felt so wrong. He nodded at her regardless. She turned away from him, indifferent.

_Bear with it. There's nothing more you can do. Nothing, nothing, nothing…_

There was a sudden bad taste in his mouth. He forced himself to speak. "You should visit the guild sometimes."

Rita didn't reply. She started walking towards the door. Yuri watched her back, agitation growing with her every step. He didn't – couldn't – understand why he was so bothered by this. _She's a friend_, he reasoned. Anyone would be upset if they were about to lose a friend.

The problem was, he knew that this wasn't enough to create a rift in their friendship, after all that they had been through together. Even though he had probably humiliated her just now, they would always share camaraderie.

…Right?

_Damn it Rita, say something_, Yuri thought, desperation sinking in. Then, as she reached the door handle, Yuri's heart stopped as he heard Rita's sarcastic tone.

"I bet even the old man would understand me better than you-"

A bang sounded across the room making the mage jump. In a second, Yuri had strode over to Rita and slammed his hand against the door. Rita looked at him, bewildered, before trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"…What the hell? Yuri, get your hand off-"

"You shouldn't joke about that," Yuri interrupted. Rita growled. "Quit messing around, already!"

"I'm not messing around," Yuri said calmly. He casually flicked the lock on the door, before placing his other hand next to her head. Rita's mouth hung open, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. Yuri didn't even need his hands on either side of her to keep her where she was. She was already pinned there by the sheer intensity of his darkened gaze.

She was trapped.

"Y-Yuri?"

The swordsman firmly took her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. Rita struggled, but couldn't break free from his grasp. She glared at him.

"This isn't funny, Yuri!"

Yuri sighed. Using his free hand he brushed his fingers lightly against her cheek. He skimmed along her jawline, down her neck and back up again. Yuri watched her reactions closely, but Rita had long since squeezed her eyes shut. She trembled slightly, breathing hard. Yuri smiled. He hadn't even done anything yet.

He was excited.

Yuri swallowed roughly, forcing himself to calm down. He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger, gently tilting her head up to face him.

"Rita, look at me," Yuri said softly. The mage cracked open one eye, then the other. Yuri continued.

"Who was the one who wanted to be treated like an adult, hm?" Yuri chided. Rita's eyes darted away from his.

"Hmmmm?" Yuri prompted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Face flushed, Rita opened her mouth to reply.

"I-I just don't wanted to be t-treated like a kid," Rita stammered. Yuri grinned wolfishly. "Ahhh…"

"I'm not quite sure what that means, Rita."

"I-" Rita started, but Yuri had swiftly closed in on her neck, lips gliding downwards.

"…Yes?" Yuri murmured before nuzzling the base of her neck. Rita's breathing picked up again.

"I-I-I mean… Ah... L-Like how people d-don't…"

Yuri slowly dragged his tongue up her neck.

"…Takemeseriously." Rita squeaked.

"Mmhmmm," Yuri drawled, lapping up tiny water droplets that he had missed on her neck. He was pleased to find that the rain tasted exquisite on her skin. Or was it the other way around? "That's not true though, is it?"

"I… Well… A-Actually-" Rita hissed sharply when Yuri's teeth grazed her skin. "O-Okay! Okay, you're right!"

"Good girl," Yuri murmured smiling. He soothed the slightly reddened skin with his tongue, causing Rita to let out a shuddering sigh.

"So," Yuri said cheerily as his free hand snaked over to the small of her back, "-what exactly-" he pulled her lower body towards him so their hips were dangerously close together, "-did you want-" he leaned over to nip her ear, "-me to see you as?"

Yuri pulled back a little to examine her expression. Her cheeks were more flushed than he had ever seen them, and her soft, inviting lips were parted slightly to facilitate her laboured breathing. Yuri suppressed the urge to suddenly explore the cavern of her mouth. His eyes travelled upwards to meet hers. Her own gaze had darkened considerably, clouded with desire. He also noted smugly that she looked disappointed now that he wasn't… tasting her.

Yuri felt like he couldn't watch her enough. There was something about mage girl that was so intriguing to him; more so than the selfless princess, or the seductive Krityan. He didn't have much time to ponder this however, before a frown made its way onto Rita's face, complete with a matching death glare.

"Yuri…" she said impatiently. Yuri smiled blithely in response.

"And the answer to my question is?"

Rita started struggling again, but Yuri tightened his grip. Thank goodness she was a researcher and he was a swordsman. Well, guild member, but he still got the occasional monster hunting request, being infamous as he was. Yuri suspected he may have just avoided being on the receiving end of a slap. He pressed his body even closer to her, to render any kicks ineffective.

"Yuri! Stop playing around!" Rita burst out angrily, although she blushed at their proximity, the redness reaching the tips of her ears. Their chests were only just touching, but Yuri had to grit his teeth to stop himself from pressing himself up against her entirely and-

…_bad train of thought._

"Come on, Rita," Yuri couldn't resist teasing, even though he, too, was at the end of his tether. He leaned in, decreasing the gap between their faces to mere inches. "There's a really easy sol-"

Rita cut him off by leaning up abruptly and covering his mouth with her own. Recovering quickly from the initial shock, Yuri reciprocated the kiss, moving his lips against hers. He barely had time to marvel at how soft her lips were before she pulled away, her expression a strange mix of anger, embarrassment, and shyness.

"A woman!" Rita spat. "There, you happy?"

"Sorry? Could you repeat that?" Yuri said smirking wildly, although he was still a little dazed.

"Damn it, Yuri!" Rita yelled. "A woman! I want you to treat me. Like. A. Woman!"

Yuri blinked. She looked so frustrated and so pissed at him that it was almost comical. Quickly he thought about his next course of action. Laughing was probably a bad move, so Yuri crossed that off his list. He considered kissing her again. Yeah. That would work.

That is, if he didn't already feel a set of lips on his neck. He was pleasantly surprised with her impatience. Then again he suspected that Rita would be this feisty once she opened up.

…Not that he had thought about it a lot, or anything.

"Daring today, aren't we?" Yuri muttered, when he felt Rita's tongue dart out to lap at the spot near his adam's apple.

Rita backed down, face reddening. "Ugh, you're too tall..."

It was true. The young mage's height increased by a maximum of two inches the past year. Yuri smiled widely at her, exposing his canines. "That can be fixed."

Yuri finally released Rita's wrists and circled her waist with both of his arms. She yelped when Yuri abruptly lifted her off the ground so that they were eye level, pushing on his shoulders for support. Their eyes met for just a split second before their lips locked once again, Rita tangling her fingers into his hair.

The whole situation felt almost like a lucid dream, in that he couldn't quite believe it was happening but he went along with it anyway to savour the moment. Experimentally, Yuri raked his teeth over Rita's lower lip. The mage gasped and Yuri swiftly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Rita moaned as his tongue searched her mouth thoroughly. Her own tongue tried to keep up with his but she wasn't nearly as experienced or skilled.

_For now_, came a sly voice in Yuri's brain, which he pushed away forcefully. There might not even be a next time.

At least, that would explain why he was so frantic now.

The need for air surfaced, and Yuri suspected Rita felt the same, if the way she was pulling at his hair was any indication. He broke away from her, both of them panting heavily. He kept his heated gazed on her until she buried her face in his shoulder from embarrassment. Then Yuri realized something.

"Hey," he said, still breathing hard. "Aren't you… uncomfortable in those clothes?"

He said it out of pure honesty and concern because really, wet clothes were infinitely irritating to stay in. It was one of the more regrettable things he and the rest of the group had to endure on their journey, though Yuri never let on how much it really bothered him. He got used to it anyway.

Then he realized what he had just said and the implications that came with it. Yuri winced a little, expecting a cry of protest, or a slap.

What he didn't expect, however, was Rita lifting her head slightly to press a wet kiss to his ear, before opening her mouth to whisper seductively in it.

"Would you like to help me out of them?"

If Yuri had any doubts before, they were long gone now. In one smooth motion, he placed Rita over his shoulder and crossed the room over to his bed Using one hand, he grabbed the towel and laid it out before dumping her rather unceremoniously onto it. She grunted, frowning at his roughness, but her expression quickly changed into one of pleasure when he leaned down to kiss her again, his earlier fervour returning full force. He moved quickly, his lips and tongue tracing over her face. He pressed kisses onto her forehead, her eyes, her cheek, her jaw, _everywhere_ he could because he knew how easily she could push him _off_, push him _away_, never want to see him again. Another person might argue that this was all the more reason to be cautious, but Yuri just reasoned that if this was his only chance to mark her, he would take every inch of her.

And Yuri Lowell would show her how thorough he could be.

Rita squirmed beneath him, her breathing so loud, and so _beautiful_ to Yuri that he wanted to nothing more from this moment than to find out just how many sounds he could elicit from her.

Rita gasped when Yuri's face travelled downwards, never lingering in one place too long. He trailed kisses down her neck, pausing only briefly to suck at her pulse point.

"Yuri…" Rita breathed hoarsely when he licked across her collarbone. Her eyes widened when she felt Yuri's hand on her chest, keeping himself up with his other arm. His head travelled lower still.

"Nnghh…" Rita gritted her teeth when Yuri kneaded her left breast through the fabric of her tunic while making short work of the strings holding it together with his teeth. He paused in his ministrations to quickly untie the sash around her waist. He almost fumbled in his frustration, flinging it aside once he was done. Restraining himself a little, he slowly pulled Rita's tunic open, until her torso was almost bare.

Yuri pulled back to drink in the sight of her. He gulped at the expanse of creamy flesh beneath him, eyes roving over her slim build. Her hands gripped the sheets, but when Rita noticed Yuri's inactivity, she quickly threw an arm across her chest.

"S-Stop staring!" she said, looking away flustered. Yuri shook his head. He pulled her arm away firmly, bringing her hand to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles.

"You look beautiful," he admitted, before taking in and sucking on the tip of her index finger. Rita's face reddened further. "W-Well then…"

She shrugged off her garment fully and dropped it off the side of Yuri's bed. She did the same with her stockings and her boots after promptly pushing them off, leaving her in only her underwear.

"W-What?" Rita demanded, when she saw Yuri's mouth hanging open. Looking away, she crossed her arms, huffing in irritation. Yuri blinked. His throat had run dry so he swallowed, before offering her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Rita," he murmured, dropping a kiss onto her bare shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small figure, until Rita's stiffness melted away.

"I… I didn't think I'd be so… caught off-guard," he continued, pushing himself back up. Rita was still sporting a magnificent blush, but Yuri could tell she was pleased.

"Y-Yeah? Well you could at least take your shirt off too!"

"Yes Ma'am," Yuri responded playfully. He untied his sash at the back, tossing it aside. He felt Rita staring after he did the same with his vest and shirt.

"Like what you see?" Yuri smirked, leaning over her to give her a full view of his toned body. The mage flushed crimson, but didn't deny him.

"This is nice, by the way," he commented, fingering the black, lacy material of her bra. He noted with interest, the ribbons located on the straps resting on her shoulders. Rita slapped at his hands, looking embarrassed. Yuri grinned at her. "Guess you came prepared, huh?"

"It was a gift from Estelle!" Rita protested. Yuri looked surprised. "Really…?"

"And I just happened to be wearing it," Rita added proudly. Yuri chuckled.

"I'll remember to thank her then," he said with a smirk. "They look really… easy to take off."

To emphasize his point, he took one of the lace ends in his teeth and pulled, undoing the ribbon completely. He heard Rita's sharp intake of breath when he deftly undid the other ribbon with his fingers.

"Y-Yuri… I…" Rita stammered when he started to reach behind her back to look for the last flimsy line of resistance. Yuri silenced her with a heated kiss.

"I know this didn't start out that smoothly," Yuri said once he pulled away. He cast her a smile and a devious wink. "So let me make it up to you, okay?"

Before Rita could respond to his offer, Yuri nimbly loosened the lace at the back and tossed her bra on the floor, exposing her to his hungry eyes. "But before that-"

Yuri pulled the towel out from underneath her, rubbing it against her damp skin, starting at her arms. "Gotta make sure you don't catch a cold," he said with a charming smile. Rita was touched by his thoughtfulness, momentarily forgetting her state of undress.

Until Yuri pressed the towel against her breasts. Rita jolted, gasping at the sensation. Yuri rubbed the towel around and over the mounds of flesh sensually, making sure she was dry. Mischievously, he pinched one of her nipples through the fabric, causing her to jerk wildly.

"Y-Yuri!" she squeaked, turning red. He chuckled. "Whoops."

Eventually he moved the towel downwards, rubbing over her stomach and her sides. He paused to tug down her panties with his incisors, the smell of Rita's pungent aroma filling his nostrils. He slid the towel down one leg, and then the other, purposefully avoiding her core. Rita giggled when he rubbed at the soles of her feet with one end of the towel.

"Sensitive, hm?" Yuri grinned.

"No w-way!" Rita said, biting her tongue. She tried to scowl, but failed miserably. Yuri's heart warmed. Rita could be so cute sometimes. "Q-Quit playing already!"

"Okay," Yuri said. He snatched up the other end of the towel, using it to cup his hand against her heat. He gave her a few slow rubs before throwing his towel off the edge of his bed. Rita shuddered violently, breathing hard. "No more playing."

His hand was on her chest before she could make any objections, or shy away. Yuri traced around her breasts lightly with his fingers. Rita hissed when he skimmed over her nipples, already partially erect from the cold. Yuri held one of the rosy pink buds between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching gently, until Rita's eyes slid shut and she could no longer suppress a heady moan. He smiled with satisfaction at her reaction, giving her another squeeze. Yuri leaned down to softly kiss the other bud before poking out his tongue to lick at it in long, torturous strokes.

"Yuri!" Rita cried out sharply, when he took her tip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and sucking hard, tongue sliding constantly over her skin like she was a dessert Yuri could not get enough of. Rita's back arched as she squirmed, trying to put more of herself inside him. Keeping one hand on her breast, Yuri licked and kissed a trail down her stomach. Reigning in his frenzied desires, Yuri's head moved up again to capture Rita's lips in a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, the fingers of his right hand traced down the curves of her body, until they reached their destination.

"A-Ahh!" Rita yelped when Yuri slid a finger into her entrance, already slick with her juices. She writhed when he started to pump in and out of her, thumb stroking her clitoris erratically. Yuri tried to ignore his now very tight pants with a wince. Rita's desperate pants and moans weren't making it easy for him, but he was determined to make today – this moment – all about her. He pushed in another finger and felt her muscles clamp down around him. Yuri groaned a little.

"N-No … S-S-Stop… Yuri, I c-can't- ah!"

Yuri took her earlobe into his mouth, thrusting his tongue into her ear as he simultaneously thrust into her core with his fingers.

"You don't want me to stop," Yuri breathed huskily into her ear. His fingers slowed their arduous twisting inside her. Rita whimpered, hips bucking against him shamelessly. Yuri smiled, licking along the outer shell of her ear, and complying with her unspoken plea by assaulting her ruthlessly with his fingers once more. "Didn't think so."

Yuri's head travelled down again, planting a trail of searing kisses along her collar bone, between her breasts, and down to her hip, where he bit down, sucking hard until he left a mark. Then, spreading her legs further apart, he positioned himself between them. Rita's eyes flew open, when she felt Yuri's tongue run along the insides of her thighs.

"Yuri, w-wait, what-?" Rita never finished her sentence. Her eyes rolled back, screwing themselves shut once again and she let out something very close to a scream, when Yuri's tongue plunged inside her. He proceeded to thrust inside her with his tongue, using his fingers to stroke and pinch her clit mercilessly. Yuri licked her endlessly, unable to stop his own selfish desire to fill himself with her taste. "Y-Yuri, I-!"

He felt her body go taut, as she came, releasing herself with a rippling shudder. Yuri lapped up the last of her juices before moving back up above her.

"You alright?" he asked, between pants. Rita opened her eyes, still hazed over slightly. She offered a shaky smile. Then she noticed the evident bulge in Yuri's pants, eyes wide. "Y-Yuri?"

The man flinched. He tried to tell her that he was alright and he didn't need anything, he really did, but his words caught in his throat. Rita blushed at his darkened irises and open lust, but understood. Reaching up, she ran her hands lightly over down the contours of his chest, before tugging down his pants and his boxers to free him. Rita flushed a deep crimson when she saw him, although her curiosity showed clearly on her face. Experimentally, she touched his tip, pinching it gingerly. Shocked, Yuri groaned, body convulsing when her fingers raked over his manhood, her excruciatingly feather-light touches driving him mad. He hissed pleasurably, when she wrapped her hand around him squeezing and pumping harder.

"R-Rita," he pleaded hoarsely. The mage took her hands off him, moving them to grip the sides of his head to bring him down for a deep kiss. Releasing him, she met his eyes with a reassuring smile. "Okay."

Yuri wasted no time in repositioning himself above her, spreading her legs once more. He gave her one last hard look.

"This is going to-"

"Hurt? I know," Rita said, covering a grimace. She leaned up to press another chaste kiss onto his lips. After confirming the certainty in her eyes, Yuri plunged into her, holding himself steady after breaking through her barrier. He marvelled at how _tight_ she was and how _good_ it felt to have her surrounding and pressing against him so intensely, but he felt guilty when he heard her pained cry. He moved up to kiss the tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

"It won't hurt for too long," Yuri said soothingly, cupping her cheek lightly. Rita just nodded, breathing deeply. He gave her a moment to adjust before pulling out and back in at a slow, steady pace. Sweat beaded on Yuri's forehead. His insides were ablaze and the snail's pace he was moving at was maddening to the point that his control was threads away from breaking.

He started when he felt Rita's hands on his back, pulling him closer. Relief flooded him as the room was gradually filled with her moans and sighs of pleasure.

"Ha… Har…" Rita breathed. Yuri thrust deep into her.

"H…Harder!" Rita groaned loudly. Yuri thrust deeply into her, eliciting a cry of ecstasy from the girl. He had never been happier to acquiesce to her demands. He pumped in and out of her vigorously, Yuri's own eyes sliding shut at he let his senses overload with her smell, her desperate shouts, and the feel of her legs wrapping around him while her hips bucked up to meet his urgently and her blunt nails dug almost painfully into his back. Right now there was nothing but her and her alone, and Yuri imprinted every moment, every sensation into his memory, as pleasure rippled throughout his body in unimaginable waves.

Rita let out one final broken cry as an orgasm ripped through her body once more. Breathing raggedly, Yuri felt his own body climaxing and he pulled out her before he reached his end, spilling himself onto his bed. He took a few deep gulps of air before collapsing next to her, throwing an arm carelessly across her stomach. Rita didn't move for a while, save for the rising and falling of her chest, as she collected herself.

"Wow…" she murmured.

"Wow," Yuri agreed. A contented, sleepy atmosphere hung in the room, the snug silence caressed with the sounds of their soft breathing, and the muffled pitter-patter of rain on the rooftop. Propping himself up on his forearm, Yuri glanced at Rita, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Got what you came here for?" he enquired lazily. Rita turned to face him, a cat-like smirk adorning her features.

"Mmm, I guess so," she said slowly. "Buuuut…"

"But?" he prompted, heart thumping when she threw him a devious look.

"Next time, I want to be on top."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock as his brain registered what she just said. Meanwhile, Rita crawled under his sheets, snuggling against him.

_On… top?_

Then,

_Next time?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm planning to make this a twoshot, but conveniently, it works fine as a oneshot. Guess it'll come only if you want it? ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's poorly written, kinda unrealistic, downright _weird_, but heck, I didn't wanna keep stalling because I'm sick of editing and crap. Speaking of which, I'm VERY sorry for the delay, guys!  
><strong>**Well I hope you like this a little... er maybe. If you like kinky fanservice and the kind of fluff that gets stuck in your throat and chokes you because it's so fluffy. Plus, more Rita POV huzzah.**

**Anywho, I'll get better at writing decent stuff. You'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER: ToV is sadly not mine.**

* * *

><p>"…Mordio? Mordio!"<p>

The irritated voice caused Rita to come hurtling back to reality. The young mage looked up to find an alarming amount of inquisitive, expectant, and annoyed looks trained on her. One man in particular (the one with the ridiculously fuzzy grey moustache and eyebrows combo), looked like he was going to fry someone. Or multiple people.

_If only he knew how_, Rita thought smugly. Even if he did, she wasn't concerned. She could best everyone in this room, and her superiority was one thing that wasn't about to change any time soon. She made sure of it.

"What is it?" Rita responded lazily. She moved a hand to her mouth to stifle an oncoming yawn. A vein popped on Fuzzy Moustache's forehead.

It dawned upon her that his baldness was probably caused by his uptight nature. Served him right. It wasn't like she was _trying_ to be rude, anyway.

"As we were discussing, _Mordio_," he spat her name venomously. Rita merely kept her cool, impassive gaze on him. "The new barrier formula is far too unstable to be implemented. The rate of mana conversion is efficient, but the power output runs the risk of being too high for your prototype to contain."

Rita frowned, propping her chin onto her hand as she stared at him. "Of course the power output is high - it's a barrier."

"Yes, but there is little point in a barrier with as much destructive capability as protective." A triumphant look settled on Moustache's face. Rita's frown deepened. Did this man even look at the papers detailing the finer points of the _Mordio 016_? Regretfully, she made a note to come up with a better name later, for that may have been the reason why some mages were so prejudiced against it. Another visit to Estelle's should suffice, in any case.

"Well?" Moustache smirked, certain that he had trounced her. Little did he know that Rita had merely grown bored of their conversation, and was finding the mystery of why the man had so much hair on his face, yet so little on his head, far more intriguing. She cleared her throat.

"There were similar risks present with barrier blastia," she pointed out plainly. "People still utilized them."

"Barrier blastia only malfunctioned when there were anomalies present," he hissed. Rita nodded deliberately slowly, looking at him like he had told her the most obvious thing in the world.

"Correct. And so it is with the _Mordio 016_," she stated simply. Before the man could protest further, Rita hopped out of her seat and walked over to the chalkboard. Snatching up a decent-sized piece of chalk, she prepared to notate her explanation.

"Okay," Rita started, sounding like she was about to lecture a room full of high school students. "Your problem with the _Mordio 016_ is that you're afraid it won't be able to contain excess power converted by the generator, right? Well…"

Rita started scribbling on the board, remembering to slow down a little so that her handwriting was more legible. Goodness knew the mages complained about it enough. Hyprocrites.

"The _Mordio 016_ converts mana according to this formula." Rita tapped the first equation she had written. "You're correct in assuming that the power output is high enough to present multiple hazards, however, the chances of losing control of the mana can easily be significantly reduced with an additional component... hmm... we'll label it alpha for now."

An awed silence filled the room, broken only by the swift tapping of chalk on blackboard accompanied by Rita's occasional short explanations. Deftly, she underlined the new equation.

"This way, the excess mana generated is stored and can be used later – in other words, the barrier will effectively never run out of power." Rita gestured emphatically. Fuzzy Moustache started to sweat.

"A-And the maximum capacity of the alpha component…" he stammered.

"…Will never be reached because in conjunction with the alpha component, the generator _itself_ will limit the power output, and since this therefore lowers the mana extraction rate, the rate of natural mana occurrence will also never be exceeded," Rita finished, casually simplifying the variables on the board, and underlining the final solution in one decisive stroke. Exhaling in satisfaction, Rita turned to her audience and looked around curiously.

"Uh… Why is everyone so surprised? Didn't I mention this in my report?" Rita said in confusion. Moustache shook his head mutely.

"O-Oh. My bad," she said, scratching her head sheepishly. "Well I thought it was an obvious conclusion…"

The silence continued. Rita cleared her throat, preparing herself.

"Any questions?"

.

.

It was early evening when Rita finally arrived at her home, flopping face-first onto her bed and releasing a groan that sounded not too far from a dying eggbear. Sluggishly, she rolled herself over until she was staring at the ceiling, limbs sprawled across the mattress. Rita closed her eyes with a sigh. She really needed to get more sleep. Working tirelessly on formulae and mana-utilizing prototypes was all and well, until she dropped unconscious in the middle of a meeting, which she suspected might happen soon if she kept up her insomniac tendencies.

She had already tried out numerous tactics. Reading Estelle's latest fairy story didn't work. Attempting to concoct a makeshift sleeping draught had turned out disastrously and produced the opposite effect, leaving her awake for several days (which was interesting, she admitted, but she would have to find a way to make the mixture a lot sweeter for her to even think about drinking it again). She also considered the idea of physically knocking herself out. That idea was quickly disintegrated by her mind's shredder.

The experiments came one after the other but no matter what she tried, it seemed like Rita could not force her mind to shut down and rest.

_Come on, Rita_, she thought, face scrunched up in a frown. _Clear your mind…_

Several unsuccessful seconds later, Rita growled, eyes flying open. It was no good. And she was fairly certain by now that she knew the reason why.

Yuri Lowell had been missing for six months.

Rita was both irritated and worried by this information. Irritated first. When the second month passed without his presence, she made note to give him a good slap across the face next time she saw him. Much later, she contemplated the thought that maybe he had done something incredibly stupid and…

Rita crossed off that possibility immediately. Idiots like Yuri didn't die. It infuriated her sometimes,but Yuri transcended logic far too often for it to be fair. Or maybe he was too stupid for logic to work on him. That would make more sense.

But Yuri was only human after all, and one could only push their luck so far. Rita's mouth set into a grim line. Whatever had happened to him, she would accept it. There was no point dwelling on endless possibilities, even if those possibilities included… Gah.

For all she knew, he could be somewhere nice and sunny, surrounded by attractive, overly-endowed, air-headed females and be having the time of his life. Annoyance buzzed at the back of her neck. Bastard, bastard, bastard, _bastard_…

Her irritation was not pure, however. Rita felt her heart tugging uncomfortably, and easily identified the feeling as sadness, but there was more to it and she couldn't figure out what. It was an emotion she had been experiencing a lot recently.

In between the time she thought he was just being an inconsiderate pig and the time she acknowledged that he might have left behind Terca Lumireis for good, Rita had the thought that maybe, Yuri had simply gotten bored of her.

And she had been frightened of the thought when it had first drifted tauntingly into her brain. And she had felt bitter and angry and used and hurt and-

Okay, so her emotions had raged and stormed enough to warrant her own hurricane but seriously, why was she getting so worked up over this? It's not like they were… what were they, exactly anyway?

_Two people who like to engage in sexual activity every now and then_, offered a mocking voice in her head. Rita gasped in shock, cheeks flaming. Her relationship with Yuri surely wasn't so indecent. T-They were comrades. Friends.

…_who sometimes screw each other._

Rita shifted uncomfortably from her position on the bed. Warmth pooled in her stomach whenever she remembered how good Yuri's hands felt on her body. But she'd never admit how much she felt like melting when he kissed her, and she'd never ever tell him how dangerously her insides sparked with every feather-light brush of skin contact and yet… If she tried hard enough she could almost feel his rough, wonderfully calloused hands dragging themselves over her body, lower, lower, and-

A soft moan escaped from Rita's lips. Her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright on the bed, breathing hard. Horror wrote itself onto her features when she realised she had already undone her sash.

Was she really that desperate? Rita groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed, and wiping the sweat off her brow with a sleeved forearm.

Rita groaned, clutching a pillow over her head. There was a nicer term for this, wasn't there? Something not so Raven-sounding at least. She shuddered.

"Calm down, Rita. You… You're better than this," she muttered, willing away the faint throbbing between her legs. A knock sounded at her door, making her jump. Her heart leapt into her throat, and a fleeting spark of hope darted around inside her, only to be forcefully squashed by the ever-prevalent logic built into her system.

Yuri never took the front door.

Even if he did, he wouldn't knock.

…Why was she so anxious?

Shaking her head, Rita hastily re-tied her sash, throwing on her lab coat for good measure. She grumbled under her breath, making a mental note to put up a new 'keep out' sign as she walked over to the door. Rita swung the door open with a little more force than necessary and was about to give her visitor a piece of her mind, when she came face-to-face with a familiar brown haired youth wearing thick glasses.

"Oh… Erik," she said blankly, her anger gradually dissipating. "What are you doing here?"

"M-Mordio," the teen stuttered. "I just came to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing concerning the mana-powered barriers. I-I mean, especially today…"

Rita shook her head, with a small smile. "It was nothing."

It took a long time, but more and more of the mages began to stop treating her like such a weirdo. So she had been cold and a little crazy before, but some of the looks the mages gave her were really getting old. Okay, so maybe she was still a little eccentric, but she was thankful for people like Erik. Pure, honest appreciation was refreshing, now if only the boy could grow a backbone…

"Actually, Professor Gerard wanted me to give this to you…" Erik continued quickly, holding out a small bag. Curiously, Rita took it from him, peeking inside. She withdrew a red rock-like object from it, eyeing it carefully.

"Isn't this… Everlight?" Rita asked, weighing the rock in her palm. Erik smiled a little.

"It's similar to Everlight, but not quite the same," he explained. "For example, the mana conduction properties are quite extraordinary, b-but I think you can probably find out more about it."

"Interesting…" Rita said, placing the rock back into the bag. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well anyway, thanks for bringing this to me."

She said her last sentence with a note of finality, half-hoping he would leave. Entertaining guests was never her specialty, and today especially not in the mood. Surprisingly, Erik didn't move an inch.

"Um…"

"Mordio!" he blurted. Rita winced.

"Just call me Rita," she muttered. The man in front of her reddened, but he held his ground, no matter how shaky he was.

"I w-was wondering if you were free tomorrow and..."

"I'm a little busy tomorrow," Rita interrupted quickly. There was a short pause in which Erik just stared at her, confusion written onto his face. Rita laughed awkwardly. "I'll uhh, catch you later."

Before the youth could say anything more, Rita shut the door in his face, pressing her back against the hard wooden surface. Feeling a little flustered, she slid down into a sitting position, wondering what had just happened.

"Where the hell did that come from..." she grumbled, rubbing her temples. Just when she thought she must have been bothered enough to last a week, a crashing noise sounded from her bedroom. Alarmed, Rita scrambled to her feet, rushing to towards the door to her room, swinging it wide open to find-

"Hi," Yuri said cheerily, sitting up on the bed. Rita stood in the doorway, staring dumbly. His smile faded a little.

"There was a guy outside your door. It seemed like he was standing there a long time, so I gave him some encouragement..."

He ducked hurriedly when a large, hard-back book hurtled towards him.

"Woah!" he cried, as a dozen more books were sent flying in his direction.

"DON'T DODGE THEM, YOU IDIOT!" Rita screamed. Rage blazed inside her like a furnace, consuming any hurt she had been feeling. She couldn't think anymore. All she knew was that the idiot on her bed needed to be severely maimed. Now. Rita spotted a particularly large, familiar black hard-back on top of her shelf. Quickly she jumped up and snatched it, holding it up over Yuri with both hands. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she started to bring the book down, momentum skyrocketing with each split second.

"-No, wait, RITA!"

A deafening boom sounded throughout Rita's tiny house. Rita breathed hard, not letting up the force she applied onto the book, but at the same time not applying any more. It might have been her imagination, but she could've sworn she saw the walls tremble a little. Then again, that could've just been her own body shaking from the impact. Pressed against the underside of the spellbook were Yuri's hands, which he had brought up just in time to prevent serious brain damage.

"…Ow," he said wryly, cracking open one eye. Rita relieved her pressure a fraction, and once Yuri had determined that her killing intent had died down, he slowly lowered his hands. As he expected, Rita's arms went limp, and Thanatalogos dropped onto the floor with a dull thud. Rita's eyes followed the book on its way down, a bitter expression stained across her features. Yuri sighed, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position.

"I'm happy to see you too," he offered listlessly, taking advantage of Rita's simmering state to give his hands a good shake. She said nothing, only continued to stare pointedly at the ground.

"Oh, come on," Yuri said. "So first you try to knock out a friend you haven't seen in ages, then you give them the silent treatment? Rita… Please…"

Rita clenched and unclenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut as she did so. When she opened them again, she still didn't make eye contact with him, but neither was she staring at the floor. Yuri felt like pinching her stubbornness away, but he didn't have a deathwish so he settled for progress.

"You're not getting an apology," Rita warned.

"Wasn't looking for one," Yuri replied coolly.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Tension poured into the room faster than water into a dinghy full of holes, but Rita would rather drown in it than let Yuri take the easy way out. The swordsman blew out exasperatedly.

"Estelle told me you'd been stressed out, lately." he said finally. Rita's eyes widened.

"Estelle…?" she whispered. "So all this time…?"

"No," Yuri said quickly. "A knight told her where I was and… Just let me explain, okay?"

Rita finally lifted her head to look at Yuri, an apprehensive look stubbornly clinging to her face.

"…You've got five minutes," Rita muttered.

Yuri smiled in relief. Before he could even open his mouth however, Rita promptly climbed onto the bed next to him, and pointed at the floor.

"Off," she said, giving him a hard look. Yuri shrugged, complying with her request. He sat cross-legged and took a breath.

"So…"

Yuri kept his story brief, but Rita got the gist of his adventure. She arched a thin eyebrow when he finished.

"I can't believe you got yourself captured for that long…" Rita said drily, shaking her head.

"No kidding. I can't believe it either. But I wasn't the only one they held captive..."

Yuri leaned back on his arms, face darkening at the memory. Rita sighed. A bastard Yuri may be, but she knew that he was a selfless bastard. It at least explained why he was gone for so long.

"And then when they 'released' you, you somehow ended up on the shore near Zaphias..."

Yuri smiled tiredly. "I'm pretty lucky for a cursed guy, huh? I'm just glad one Flynn's knights was patrolling around there."

"I see…"

She wanted to ask if he gotten Flynn to take care of the slavers and their captives, but her voice wouldn't come out. Rita clenched her fists, resting them on her thighs. Yuri frowned at her hunched posture. Her bangs covered her eyes, making her expression unreadable.

This wasn't really the happy reunion he was expecting.

"I'm not forgiven, I see," he observed. Rita didn't look up.

"You are such an idiot…"

"Huh-?"

"Would you just stop trying to get yourself killed for one minute!" Rita hissed, eyes burning fiercely. Yuri was taken aback by her outburst.

"I can't believe how stupid I am... and now my… my circadian rhythm is messed up and-"

"-What rhythm-?"

"I can't sleep! I-I can't, because I can't stop thinking about what might've happened to you, a-and I try to distract myself with all these crappy projects that I probably would've enjoyed if you hadn't- if _we_ hadn't-"

Rita saw Yuri move from the corner of her eye, but she didn't expect him to suddenly wrap his arms around her.

"Ack, Yuri!" Rita tried to struggle and push against him. Except, much to her chagrin, she didn't really try. All of her anger and pride began to crumble in Yuri's embrace as he continued to crush her body against his.

"…Can't… breathe…!"

Yuri loosened his grip on her very slightly, but otherwise ignored her. He buried his face in her shoulder, near the base of her neck.

"Rita," Yuri breathed. Rita gave her own sharp intake of breath. It didn't make any logical sense at all, but the way he said her name always managed to make her spine tingle. She squirmed in his arms as he nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses against her skin. Rita reddened delicately at his affectionate actions, but her struggles continued.

"The hell do you think you're doing now?" she snarled, her voice sounding harsh. She needed it to be. She'd lose it otherwise. His body was pressed hard against her and it had been so long since they had any contact at all and now he was so close and his damn musky masculine _Yuri_ scent was driving her insane. She felt hot. She felt bothered. And he probably knew.

Bastard.

"Talking isn't my thing. I'm more of a man of action."

Rita's mouth set into a stubborn line as Yuri continued to kiss along her jawline. Slowly, he pushed her down onto bed, moving above her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yuri whispered huskily into her ear, voicing her very thoughts. _It's been too long_, she answered in her head. _Waaaaaaay too long_.

"Since what?" she said stiffly, yet she allowed Yuri to continue his ministrations without moving an inch. Yuri bit on the shell of her ear in response. Rita barely suppressed a shudder.

"Since I've seen you, of course," Yuri said amiably. Rita held her breath in anticipation as Yuri's hand travelled lazily up her thigh. She swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly placed her hand over his wandering one.

"I'm still mad at you," Rita said lowly. Yuri smirked, inching his hand higher up her leg. Rita's grip tightened.

"I'm only at your service if you'll let me," Yuri murmured suggestively.

"There's only one apology I'll accept."

In one fluid motion she flipped them so that he was pinned beneath her. Yuri blinked in surprise.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked sounding thoroughly bewildered. Rita smirked, straddling his stomach comfortably. "Judith knows some pretty handy tricks."

Yuri lifted a brow. "What were you two doing?"

"We were sparring, you pervert," Rita said, thumping a fist on his chest. "Now strip."

"Say what?" Yuri said quickly, though he was quite sure he hadn't misheard. Rita glared down at him.

"I don't like repeating myself."

Yuri opened his mouth to speak but before he could make any form of smart remark, Rita shifted lower down his body so that she was settled on his crotch, where she rubbed herself hard against him. Yuri groaned roughly, eyes sliding shut, but all too soon, Rita stilled herself.

"Hm. You get it, right?" Rita said in a dangerously sweet tone. Sweat started to bead on Yuri's forehead as she ran the tip of her finger lightly down the centre line of his chest. He gave a short nod, hands moving behind his back to untie his sash.

"So… what's with the lab coat?" Yuri said, nodding towards the garment she was removing far too slowly. He tried to sound calm, but his uneven breathing betrayed him. Rita smirked inwardly. How many other women could say they've topped the grand hero of the world? She was starting to get giddy from how powerful she felt.

"You don't like it?" she said playfully, throwing the said garment aside and moving to untie her own sash.

"Well… Maybe if that was the _only_ thing you were wearing…"

She kissed him then, biting down on his lower lip. A grunt escaped from Yuri's throat, and Rita took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Yuri recovered quickly, sliding his own tongue sensually against hers as their kiss intensified. Time stretched as they fought, tongues clashing as they each tried to dominate the other. Rita eased her assault only slightly while she tore off his vest, but that was all Yuri needed to force his way into her mouth, his rampant tongue squeezing out a moan from deep within her throat. Growling, she moved away from his mouth, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his neck. A sense of fiendish satisfaction filled her when she heard him hiss lightly. She sucked and licked until she was certain there would be a very visible mark that anyone would be able to see.

Rita lifted herself a little to fully appreciate the sight of him beneath her, her eyes raking hungrily over his toned chest and abdominal muscles, down to the increasingly evident tent in his pants. She felt Yuri's hands on her, trying to pull her back down against him. He rumbled disapprovingly when she slipped out of his grasp.

"You just gonna stare?" he said tersely. Rita's eyes moved back upwards to catch the impatient, slightly pained expression on his face.

"You deserve this," she stated matter-of-factly. She gripped the bulge in his pants, squeezing hard.

"Agh…" Yuri grunted, face contorting. Rita smiled, leaning down to nibble his earlobe. Her chest was pressed completely against his now, separated only by the thin fabric of her tunic, and she could feel the shaky rise and fall of his chest from his laboured breathing. Slowly she guided his wrists up, stretching her body over him even more, as she restarted their kiss, rapidly reigniting the blood pounding in his veins.

Yuri's eyes flew open when he heard a click above his head. Alarmed, he tried to move his hands, but he found himself unable to break free from the hard, metallic band of resistance that trapped his wrists behind the railing of the bed's headboard. Rita moved her hands back down again, trailing her fingers appreciatively over his biceps as she did so. Yuri's wide eyes met briefly with her triumphant smirk before she closed in to nuzzle the side of his face.

"How careless of you," she whispered, blowing into his ear.

Rita moved back into a sitting position, slowly and purposefully running her hands over Yuri's chest, tracing every line and muscle of his hard and well-trained his torso was. Beneath her, Yuri shook involuntarily, unable to do anything but watch as she made her slow progression. Rita's wandering fingers brushed over his hardened nipples and Yuri failed miserably in stifling a moan. He looked away in embarrassment when she eyed him quizzically. Curiously, she pressed her thumb against the solid bud and again, Yuri squirmed beneath her. _Interesting… _Rita observed, as she continued to pinch and twist the firm bud.

"Ahh… Stop… Ri…ta…" Yuri groaned, his face flushed. Rita couldn't help but feel her own cheeks heat up at his cracked voice. Her heart thumped impossibly in her throat at his pleading expression. She loved the dominance that he usually displayed, but this submissive Yuri was arousing her just as insanely. Rita lowered her face, closing her lips around the tiny pink bud, sucking gently, then harder, as if it was candy. Yuri panted raggedly as her tongue roamed all over his chest, giving extra attention to his numerous scars (the ones Estelle couldn't quite heal) from the thousands of battles he had fought.

He gasped when she started to grind onto him, her mouth still on his chest. Briefly she lifted her head, and when her eyes met Yuri's again, she couldn't stop her climbing agitation at his helpless expression. Why was he looking at her like that? She felt her temperature rising, and suddenly, she couldn't stand her clothes.

"I should make you my slave," she muttered. At this, Yuri's eyes glinted.

"Go on," he breathed. "I'm all yours."

Rita growled, pulling off her tunic, along with the rest of her attire. Yuri's eyes drank in the sight of her bare form perched upon him with a smirk. "You look good up there."

"Hmph." Rita returned his smirk mischievously, scooting higher up his chest. "You should put that mouth of yours to better use."

Once she was close enough, she lowered herself onto his face, her sex connecting with his mouth. Yuri quite happily gave her one long slow lick, before commencing his attack. Rita moaned pleasurably, grasping at the sheets while he thrust his tongue into her, sliding in and out of her slick folds.

"Nnn… ahh…" Rita groaned encouragingly, shivering deliciously when Yuri's teeth teased her clit. She gripped him tightly, helplessly, his attentions viciously tearing away any rational thought left in her brain. Yuri sucked her hard, when he felt her climax draw near, giving her that final push over the edge. Rita cried out as she came, her fluids coating Yuri's tongue still pressed firmly against her entrance.

"Not bad," Rita panted, pulling away from him. Yuri looked up at her slyly, licking his lips.

"Pleased with your slave?"

"Hmph… maybe."

Eagerly he awaited her next move with his dark, shimmering eyes. Seductively, Rita crawled down his body, brushing her chest against his lightly. Yuri watched her movements carefully, gulping when she saw her face hovering just over his erection. Her hands quickly tugged his pants down, then his boxers, and just like that he was gloriously bare. She met his eyes shortly, throwing him a devious smile, before slowly running her tongue up his moistened cock from base to tip. Curiously, she noted the slightly salty taste of his pre-ejaculate.

"Rita…" Yuri groaned loudly, starting to struggle again. Understanding his impatience, she plunged downward, swiftly taking as much of him into her mouth as possible. Rita couldn't help getting excited at how hard he was. Yuri threw his head back against her pillows as her tongue snaked around him, massaging him with her lips. She sucked on him purposefully, revelling in the sound of his gasps and grunts as she moved up and down.

She felt Yuri's body begin to tense as his breathing grew shallow. Knowing acutely how far gone he was, she abruptly pulled away from him, sitting back on his thighs. Yuri cracked open his eyes and gave a low growl.

"You…"

"Yeah?" Rita asked nonchalantly. He glared darkly at her.

"This isn't funny."

"Then apologize."

Yuri looked at her incredulously. "Why do I need to-nngh…"

He choked a little on his words when Rita reached behind her to curl her fingers around his manhood, now slick with his juice and her saliva. She squeezed. Terribly gently. "Because you were away for so long, of course."

"Heh… ever the… unreasonable one," Yuri managed between breaths. Inwardly he cursed how shaky his voice sounded.

"You broke my window."

"You should've... left it... open..."

Tiring of their banter, Rita leaned down near his ear, her hot breath fanning the side of his face and her heady scent filling his nostrils.

"Apologize, then beg for me," she whispered, pumping up and down his shaft at a painstaking speed. Yuri gritted his teeth. Rita frowned. Her lower body was starting to throb eagerly again, so she had hoped that Yuri would submit early. But really, she should've known he'd be a stubborn bastard. Silently she accepted his challenge. She wouldn't give in first, even if it took all night.

Oh gosh, she hoped it didn't take all night.

"Rita…"

"What was that, Yuri?"

"I... need... ah, fuck..."

Silence.

"…Uh, please fuck me?"

Rita smiled, sweat lining her forehead. "Close enough," she said simply, raising herself above him.

She lowered herself onto him with a sharp intake of breath. It didn't really make sense for her to feel nervous now considering how bold she had just been, but that still didn't change the fact that it had been a while since she had actually had sex. Yuri must have sensed her hesitation, because he held himself perfectly still as she eased onto him.

It felt good. No, it felt _wonderful_, to have him inside her again, but she was still far from content. She moved her hands to rest on his stomach and began to move against him at a slow, steady pace. Rita sighed in pleasure, and Yuri could almost swear that he could hear his name repeatedly in amongst her shaky breaths, which he found terribly arousing. He thrust his hips up encouragingly, causing her to gasp and grip his sides.

"More, Rita…" Yuri groaned. Confidence building at the husky desire laden in his voice, Rita increased her speed, craving the friction and heat of sliding against him so intimately. He synchronized his movements with her own, pushing the tempo of their passionate dance even higher. He gave a particularly hard thrust up as she slid down onto his hips, hitting a sensitive spot deep in her core she didn't know she had. A wanton cry tore itself from Rita's lips, and their rhythm was broken, reduced to a frantic, animalistic display of skin against skin as they lost themselves in each other.

"Rita…!" Yuri gasped. Above him Rita nodded jerkily, her erotic moans preventing her from giving a decent response. With a final broken cry, she slammed down onto him before pulling away as she let herself go completely. Yuri reached his peak straight afterwards, releasing himself once they disconnected.

They didn't say anything for a while, content to just breathe as they recovered. It wasn't long before Rita gave in to the pleas of her tired legs, seating herself comfortably on the edge of the bed, facing away from the equally exhausted swordsman. Yuri turned to face her, eyeing her smooth, slender back with interest.

"Hey…" he said softly. Rita turned her head a degree or two towards him.

"Yeah?" Her voice was fraught with exhaustion, but it was also lined with an almost lazy contentment. Miles better than her earlier mood anyway, in Yuri's opinion.

"Mind releasing me?"

"Oh…"

Rita giggled quietly and the thought of denying his freedom crossed her mind briefly.

"If I have to, I guess…" she murmured, moving over to him. As she stretched over to reach her hands behind the bars, Yuri leaned up to kiss her. Surprised by the action, Rita barely had time to move her lips before he pulled away, smiling charmingly up at her. A click sounded and Yuri immediately circled his arms around her petite form, pulling her down for another kiss. Rita melted at how warm and sweet he was being, and how nice it was to have his arms around her again. Using one arm to push himself up, he brought them both into a sitting position before breaking contact with her. Slowly he rotated her so that her back was facing him again, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

"We are NOT doing that again. What is that thing anyway?," Yuri muttered, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Rita smirked, leaning her cheek on his head.

"Just one of my tools. And why not? I thought it was fun."

"Haha. Well then I'll tie you up next time and see how you like it."

Rita hummed thoughtfully. "I'm… not entirely adverse to new ideas."

Yuri nipped her shoulder playfully. "Watch what you say. I won't go easy on you."

"Mmmm, I like it better that way."

Yuri squeezed her gently, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Rita sighed, playing with a fraying corner of her bedsheet.

"You're restless," the older man noted. Instantly Rita stopped her fingers, moving to clasp her hands together on her lap.

"I was just… thinking about…"

She stopped, catching Yuri looking at her expectantly. Quickly she turned away from him.

"Thinking about…?" he prompted.

"I-It's nothing."

Yuri sighed. "You still don't trust me?"

"That's not it…"

"Then what?"

Rita was silent for a long moment before she voiced all of her anxiety in two fragile, whispered words.

"Why me?"

Yuri pulled back a little, grip slackening in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Rita blew out frustratedly, running a hand through her dishevelled brown hair. "I mean, am I easy? O-or like, am I someone you just go to when you feel like it because we're friends and it doesn't matter what I… _how_ I-"

"I love you."

The words escaped Yuri's lips with an ease that surprised even the swordsman himself. The confession was instinctive, had come out before he had time to think about what he was saying, but it had felt so incredibly natural. He knew that it wasn't a lie and could never have been. He felt Rita tense against him, and saw her wide emerald eyes trained on him in shock.

"What?" Rita managed to croak.

"I love you," Yuri repeated evenly, meeting her stare with a serious one of his own.

"Y-You can't just- just go throwing those words around just like that!"

"Can't I?"

"Ugh, you idiot."

Rita was horrified to find her eyes stinging. She might even – heaven forbid – start _crying_.

"Rita…" Yuri spoke softly, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "I know what I said, and I know it means."

"No, you…!" Rita hissed angrily, willing her eyes to stop watering. "That still doesn't explain why!"

Yuri laughed. "What's there to explain? Don't you think you're good enough for me?"

"I-I'm plenty good enough for anyone!"

"And there you go. But I won't let anyone else have you, 'cause I'm keeping you for myself," Yuri said, eyes glinting playfully.

Rita's cheeks heated. "W-well I guess…"

Yuri looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I was just looking for a good time, I'd just go to Dahngrest."

"…You live in Dahngrest, idiot."

"I meant… shady places in Dahngrest."

Rita wrinkled her nose. "Really?"

"Well I've got you now."

"So in other words, you don't need to pay."

"That's not what I meant," Yuri muttered with a frown. He sighed. A pause hung between them.

"W-When did you realise?" Rita asked finally, a shy blush decorating her cheeks.

"Hmm... Probably during the time I was away. I was there and it wasn't that bad but I… I kept thinking about you and..." Yuri stopped when he noticed Rita watching him very closely. "I'm not good at this kind of thing, okay? I wish I knew why, but I don't. I'm sure of it, though, and that's what matters to me."

"How can you stand not knowing the logical explanation behind it?"

"Maybe there isn't one."

"Now _that_ would be annoying."

"Ah, Rita…" Yuri laughed. "Not saying I'm an expert, but I think feelings are something you can't figure out with a formula."

As frustrating as it seemed, Rita could tell that the swordsman and his idiot logic was probably right.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Your response." Yuri said bluntly. Rita's heart sped up.

"R-Response?"

Yuri sighed. "To my wonderful, heartfelt confession, of course. Gee, I thought you were smart."

For once Rita ignored his jab. For once she was rendered speechless.

Did she love him? Could she, really?

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway…" Yuri murmured, shifting them so Rita was slightly turned in his direction. The mage looked at him from beneath her lashes, uncertainty lingering in her deep green eyes. Yuri pulled her close, engaging her in a slow, deep kiss.

He smiled brilliantly at her once he pulled back. "Because I'll make you love me, no matter how long it takes."

Rita averted her gaze. "…Tacky lines don't suit you."

Damn it. Her voice was so painfully thick. And…

_Oh gosh, please, not now…_

But gradually and against her will, tiny tremors travelled along her figure, increasing in frequency and intensity until her whole body shook uncontrollably and her poorly muffled sobs warbled out across the room. Her vision blurred and the dam inside her broke, as innumerate inexplicable emotions seeped out from between her lashes. Yuri said nothing more, only pulled her close and draped the sheets around them as they laid down, pressed kisses into her hair and against her temple until they both succumbed to exhaustion.

.

.

Rita woke some time later, one of Yuri's arms still wrapped around her protectively. Twisting herself around gently so as not to wake him, she gazed at his peaceful features, heart thudding wildly and butterflies in her stomach. She stroked his cheek lightly as she thought about what he said earlier.

And then before she had time to think about it any longer, she brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered something reckless against his skin. And Yuri…

Yuri just smiled because he already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaaaand finished! haha! I don't know, okay, I really don't know what I was going for but hope you enjoyed it anyway :) whoooo yurita!<strong>


End file.
